The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 181: Discord Returns
181 (You CAN add lines for yourself, but please don't add any plot points, 'cause I have it planned out.) Prologue Narrator: The city of Canterlot! Wait Canterlot- Then.... Part One Narrator: The Bunker! After hours... ACF: *is asleep* Ugh. Where's the cheesecake? ....No Goofy nooooo *snore* Yakko: *also asleep* HEllo Nurse... Bob: *asleep* Revenge on Wakko..... Wakko: *asleep* Revenge on Bob *snore* Narrator: 6 hours later... ACF: *yawn* What a dream. Yakko: *yawn* Indeed. ACF: Oh that remind me. I need to go check on Equestria. I have a feeling something happened last night. *puts on regular clothing and pulls out portal, throws it on the ground* Oh yeah. Make sure Wakko and Bob don't slap each other.....AGAIN. Yakko: k ACF: *jumps into portal* In Equestria... ACF: *jumps out of portal and grabs it* Well everything seems fin- *sees a flying pie* Oh cra- *overhears someone* (whispers) No....It can't be... Mochlum: (walks in with Pinkie) YES IT CAN! ACF: Not YOU guys! Them. (points to Discord and Screwball, who are making chaos) Mochlum: Oh. k. ACF: *turns invisible and sneaks behind Discord* Mochlum: I WANNA DO THA- *gets shut by Pinkie* Pinkie: Shhhh.... Mochlum: ...Fine. Discord: You know, I'm in the mood for some revenge on 6 little ponies....And that one purple pegasus with that strange cutie mark....And her little- Screwball: I get it, Dad. You want revenge on The Elements, ACF and the rest of The Bunker. Discord: Oh that's her name. I thought it was *insert ACF's real name here* Screwball: It is, but she uses ACF more often. ACF: Wait a cotton pickin minute. Screwball is Discord's DAUGTHER?! WTFUDGE? ....Nvm. (Discord snaps his fingers and him and Screwball disappear in thin air) ACF: *turns visible again and runs back to Moch and Pinkie* Guys, we HAVE to get back to The Bunker. I think Discord and his daughter are going to be there- Pinkie: Wait, so that weird looking pony is Discord's DAUGHTER?! WHAT THE- Mochlum: WHAT SHE SAID! ACF: We gotta go NOW. *throws portal on the ground and the 3 jump into it* Back at The Bunker... (ACF, Moch and Pinkie jump into the Bunker) Bob: Hey, you guys are bac- ACF: IS DISCORD HERE YET?! Everyone else: ......lolnope. ACF: Good. But I know he's going to be here soon, so here's the plan. *breath* - Bob: Wait who made you leader of The Bunker? ACF: .....JUST LISTEN TO THE PLAN. Anyways, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity and Fluttershy. Do you know where the Elements are? Twilight: Yes, they're in our drawers. ACF: Good. Now get those and get ready to use them. (The Mane 6 check their drawers and gasp in shock) The Mane 6: THEY'RE GONE! Everyone else: *LE GASP!* Pinkie: Who would steal the Elements of Harmony? Mochlum: That's what she said Pinkie; I know, Discord said that so you can say that! WAIT- Mochlum: (rips of mask revealing Discord) Discord: jk (rips off mask revealing Spike) Spike: also jk (rips off mask revealing Mochlum) Mochlum: But really, I don't have them. AT ALL. Twilight: Then who- ??????: That's because I have them. Twilight: ...You. Part 3: Discord's Revenge....I Guess. Discord: *appears in a window, along with Screwball* Of course it's me. Who else would steal them? (everyone points at Mochlum) Discord: ....Well anyways, I have them, and if you want them back, you'll have to play my little game. ACF: Oh no. Discord: Oh YES! *snaps fingers and everyone is transported to a maze* Bob (at ACF): Are we seriously ripping off Season 2, Episode 1 of MLP? (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: FUDGE YOU DISCORD! ACF (to Bob): ....Guess so. Discord: Of couse like last time....*snaps fingers and Twilight and Rarity lose their horns, while Fluttershy and RD lose their wings, while AJ and Pinkie lose.....Nothing* Discord: Oh wait. *snaps fingers and everyone loses their special powers* Pinkie: OH COME ON. ACF: HAHA! I still have my mallet. :p Discord: .-. *snaps fingers and ACF (and anyone else who has the following) loses her mallets, anvils, and manvils* ACF: CURSE YOU DISCORD! Yakko, Wakko and Dot: What she said. Screwball: Ooo! Ooo! Can I do the last part? Discord: Go ahead! Screwball: YAY! *somehow....Snaps her hooves and everyone gets seprated from each other by hedges* Mochlum: This is like Harry Potter- (light bulb) He never took away my wand! ACCIO DISCORD! (Discord falls into maze) Mochlum: I HAVE MY MAGIC! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Discord: (*snaps finger and makes Mochlum's wand go away*) Mochlum; Doh I missed. Tornadospeed: (walks through the hedges) Seriously guys, they're just hedges. Discord: .-. *sigh* *snaps fingers and the hedges become unpassable* Tornadospeed: ....I HAD to say it, didn't I? (Discord snaps fingers and appears back in the air by Screwball) Discord: You'll find the Elements at the end of the maze. *disappears along with Screwball* Mochlum; Oh look the first piece! Seriously, Discord should give us a challenge! Discord: AAAARRRG but there is 5 more! Mochlum; But there is 8 more of us to find them. Discord: For now. (pulls out shotgun) Mochlum: (pulls out phone) GUYS CAREFUL DISCORD HAS A GUN! Discord: (snaps fingers and phones disappear) Tornadospeed: Alright then. (takes out black cape and disappears) Mochlum: Oh yay the second piece! Discord: FOR GOODNESS SAKE STOP FINIDNG THEM! Mochlum: NEVER! (uses psi-powers and summons all Elements) Writer: MOCHLUM! Wait, I'm the Writer! >:) Mochlum: Don't do it, dude. (Writer gets rid of the Elemenst and puts them at the end of the maze) Writer: HAHA! >:D Mochlum: THIS GAME IS TOO HARD! (looks up cheats on Gamefaqs) NO CHEATS! (goes and buys a prima guide) >:D (Book disappears) Mochlum: OH COME ON.....Oh well. *starts walking* Part 3.5: Teh Corruptions (Meanwhile.....) Bob: *is walking around the maze* This is stupid- OOoooo. *sees food on the ground* Angel Food Cake! GIMME! Angel Food Cake: *starts moving* Bob: Hey COME BACK HERE! *starts following it* (5 seconds later) (Angel Food Cake stops at some lake) Bob: YESH! Now come to Poppa...*is about to grab it, until it starts spinning around* What the- *becomes hynotizied* Discord: Um....Your a dunder-head....And rude...*touches Bob's head, snaps fingers and disappears* (Bob then turns slightly grey) (part of the hedge opens and ACF happens to be walking around) ACF: Bob! There you are! Come on, we have to find- Corrupted Bob: JELLY! ACF: .....Anyways....Come on, let's go. *grabs Corrupted Bob, and keeps going* Mochum: (runs in and stabs Corrupted Bob) HI FRIEND! Corrupted Bob: WHAT DA HECK? Mochlum: I have NOT been hypnotized. I have NOT! :D ACF: .....Okie... Now let's find the others- Mochlum: (breath) ACF: AND NO PLOT POINTS. Mochlum: Awww (The 3 keep walking) (Meanwhile....) Bubbles: Man this stinks. No one to talk to but myself, can't fly around because of that stupid Dis- AH! *bumps into Fluttershy* Cord...Oo. I'm so sorry- Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Bubbles! I'm so glad too see you! I thought I would never see any- (A squrrel appears randomly) Bubbles and Fluttershy: A squrriel! (Squrrel runs off in the other direction) Bubbles and Fluttershy: Wait! Come back! (the 2 start chasing) (Insert a chase scene with the Benny Hill theme playing here) (Finally....) (Bubbles tackles the squrrel) Bubbles: GOTCHA! Fluttershy: yay *goes up to look at the squrrel* Squrrel: *gets out a pocketwatch* Bubbles: Aw. He has his own pocketwat- Wait wha- (Squrrel starts corrupting the 2 with the watch) (After that, the squrrel jumps out of Bubbles' hands, and runs off, while Fluttershy and Bubbles turn slightly grey) (A part of the hedge then opens up, while ACF, Corrupted Bob and Mochlum are walking by) ACF: *sees Bubbles and Fluttershy* Guys! *runs to them, while Moch and Corrupted Bob follow* There you are. We were worried abo- Corrupted Fluttershy: Aw boo hoo hoo. ACF: Oh boy 9.9 Corrupted Fluttershy: Think you can just grab your mallet, and make everything right again? ACF: Uh, no- Corrupted Fluttershy: Oh yeah, you don't have one...*snaps tail at the 3* ACF: Oh isn't that great? Discord's corrputing everyone AGAIN. *sigh* I knew this was going to happen...I'll just try to deal with it....TRY. Bob: I HAS BELLY-STUFF! Derp. 9.6 ACF: ....So Bubbles...How are yo- Corrupted Bubbles: Just fine.... loser...*chuckle* ACF: Grrr.... Mochlum: Harsh... ACF: Indeed......Let's go. (The group starts walking, while sharing their fair share of insults) (Meanwhile.....AGAIN) Narrator: SHAKESPEARED!! (everyone looks at the Narrator) Narrator: ...What? *ahem* Anyways, meanwhile with Twilight... Twilight: *walks around the maze....duh* I hope everyone's okay- AH! *bumps into TS* Oh. Hai Tornadospeed. Tornadospeed: Hai. (Meanwhile...(lol)) Corrupted Bubbles: *grabs a random stone* Random Stone: Hey, hey WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! (Corrupted Bubbles throws the stone at everyone else (except Corrupted Fluttershy) Everyone else: WTFUDGE, BUBBLES?! Corrupted Bubbles: Hee hee hee *high fives Corrupted Fluttershy* ACF: Ugh. This has been the FIFTH TIME, BUBBLES! WTCHEESECAKE?! (The group runs into Tornadospeed and Twilight) ACF: FINALLY. SOMEONE WHO HASN'T BEEN CORRPUTED YET. THANK YOU! Twilight: Wait, people have been becoming corrupted again? ACF: Yep. Twilight: Knew it. ACF: Same. Tornadospeed: So we're just reinacting the Season 2 premiere of MLP? (4th Wall cracks again) ACF: Guess so. Anyways, so far, Bob, Bubbles, and Fluttershy have been corrupted. I don't know about the others. I just hope I don't get corrupted.....Again. Corrupted Fluttershy: You were? You looked too girly for that. ACF: Yea- ...What did call me? Everyone else: Oh crud. Corrupted Fluttershy: Just called you girly. Got a problem with that? ACF: Yes. Yes I do. Corrupted Fluttershy: Girly. ACF: Quiet. Corrupted Fluttershy: No. Girly girl. ACF: YOU BETTER SHUT UP, FLUTTERSHY... Corrupted Fluttershy: No. Girly girl girly girl (repeats 20 more time) ACF: Rrrrrrr (Meanwhile with Faves3000) Faves:Um... WTF is happening!? (Sees Lollipop) YAY LOLLIPOP! (Lollipop moves away) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Chases after Lollipop) (Faves traps the lollipop in a corner) I GOT YOU >:D (Is about to lick the lollipop, the lollipop handle falls off and the lollipop stars spinning Ominous Voice: YOU ARE UNDER MY COMMAND Faves: Who's there!? Discord: (Randomly Appears) IM HERE! Faves:Ok... Discord: And now your screwed. FOCUS ON TEH LOLLIPOP! Faves:Sure, whatever. (looks at the lollipop) (Goes through a random trance like im high or something) ONE SNAP TO REALITY LATER... Faves: (Skin starts to turn clammy, eyes become red and glowy) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH *Brings out a knife* AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs off into the rest of the maze* Discord: .......That is NOT what I meant to do to him. Screwball: Indeed.....Now what? (Back to ACF and the gang) Corrupted Fluttershy AND Corrupted Bubbles: Girly girl girly girl girly girl girly girl *repeats 5000 times* ACF: (covers her....Ears) Must....Keep...Going...*uncovers ears* I'm just going to deal with it. Corrupted Fluttershy and Corrupted Bubbles: Awww. (A Corrupted Faves comes running towards them) Mochlum: Uh ACF? ACF: Yeah? Mochlum: You might want to do something about him *points to Faves* ACF: Indeed I must......*grabs a rock and throws it at Faves, thus knocking him out* Twilight: Should we bring him along, so he doesn't- ACF: Yeah, we might as we- Corrupted Bob: Why HIM?! When he wakes up, he's going to kill us all, so why derp bring him? ACF: Uh...LOOK! GLaDOS! Corrupted Bob: WHER- *gets knocked out randomly* ACF: .....I didn't do it. Tornadospeed: I'm just glad there's nothing Discord can do to lure me into corruption. (a wild remains of Sputnik II appears!) Tornadospeed: ...figures. Corrupted Faves:(Wakes up) What happened? Mochlum: You were coming at us with a knife then ACF threw a rock at you. ACF:(Hits Moch in the arm slightly) Corrupted Faves: Oh yeah... (Brings the knife out again) AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!! ACF: You had to say it... Tornadospeed: (picks up random wire) DIS CORD Discord: (appears) You rang? Tornadospeed: Nah. Just using some humorus wordplay. ACF: ...you just had to add that to this episode. Fourth Wall: (inexistant at the moment) Tornadospeed: What, I'm bored. ACF: k. Wait, TS, don't fall for the- (Tornadospeed gets corrupted) Sputnik.....Great..... Discord and Screwball: (appears randomly) Discord: What's the matter? Can't be Ms. Control Freak? ACF: Quiet. And ME AND MY FRIENDS....Or what's left of them....WILL PROVE YOU WRONG! Screwball: O RLY? ACF: YUS RLY. (The 3 argue) Twilight: -_- Corrupted Tornadospeed: ALRIGHT SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT IS.... WHAT'S THE WORD? FOR... YOU KNOW... ACF: ...Happening Corrupted Tornadospeed: YEAH THAT UMG: IDK TS I just got here. ACF: Indeed. Now where were we... (Meanwhile..........) (Rainbow Dash gets corrupted and flies off) Corrupted Faves: (Finds Corruted Tornadospeed and ACF) HERES JOHNNY Corrputed Tornadospeed: WHAT YER NAMES JONNY?! Corrupted Faves: No, its just something I'm doing. Part 4: The Maze Of Corrupted Persons Narrator: Eventually.... Corrputed Faves: Well, I guess its time to do this again (brings out knife again) Corrupted Moch: YOU ADDED A PLOT POINT! (shoots everyone) Corruted Faves: Hey, it's not like i'm actually gonna do it... maybe... besides, i'm not adding anything major... its just another part, it'll make editing easier... Corrupted Tornadospeed: YOU GUYS! I'M VERY HAPPY WITH HOW THIS EPISODE IS TURNING OUT! :D Redsox: (walks in maze) Has anyone seen the charger for my pho- (sees the corrupted three) I'm just gonna.... Corrupted Tornadospeed: CHARGER? WTF KINDA SICK.... UH... PLACE, YEAH THAT, ARE YOU FROM, KID!? Redsox: The same place you come from..... Corrupted Faves: BURN! Since im corrupted its my job to try and kill people tho... Redsox: I dont like the sound of that... Corrputed Faves: (Brings out knife and trys to corner Redsox) Corrupted Tornadospeed: I DONT LIKE DEATH IT'S... WHATS THE WORD? UH UH NOT GOOD. NOT GOOD. KILLINGS NOT GOOD TOO. Corrputed Faves: Tornado, why do you keep forgetting certain words? Are you drunk, or is your memory corrupted, as well? Corrupted Tornadospeed: I DONT KNOAW MAN BUT... WHATEVER... YEAH. IDK. AND WHAT. THE. UH. IS. DRUNK. I DONT GET IT. Corrupted Mochlum: @TS YOU HATE KILLING? (traps TS in giant yellow sheild block and does 90 explosions inside of it) Redsox: Now I'm leavin- oh look, a lollipop! (looks at it and becomes corrupted) Corrupted Redsox: OH MAH GOD! I SMELL LIKE LARD! :D Corrupted Mochlum; (plays banjo so much that he murders everone) Corrupted Redsox: HA! I'M IMMUNE TO BANJO MUSIC!!!!!!11!11!111 BUT R U 2 DIS? (plays Justin Bieber music) Corrupted Tornadospeed: JUSTIN BIEBER?! OMFG I LOVE DAT SONGS! Corrupted Mochlum; YES!!! (turns into spaceship and flies to space) Corrupted Tornadospeed: WTF MAN!? SPACES SUCKS MONKEY PINGAS. Kh2: *magically appears out of nowhere* How did I get here? Oh and I brought Bob and Yakko with me. *pulls Bob and Yakko out of pockets* Yakko:Lets call a cab next time. Corrupted Bob:Why wasn't I invited..? Meh' I'm here now so what are we talking about? Mochlum: (starts falling quickly with sword below self so he chops Bob and Yakko in half) Corrputed Faves: SO... MANY... CORRPUTED... CHARACTERS.. Corrupted Redsox: KH2 IS STILL NORMAL! (throws Discord's lollipop at him) Corrupted Tornadospeed: YAY KH2!!!1 OOH WUT THIS BUTTON DO! (Presses random button) (becomes uncorrupted) Tornadospeed: Alright, that happened. Listen guys, this episode kinda sucks. A lot. So I'm just gonna use this stopwatch to go forward to a better episode. Soo ciao. (Dimentio-style exit) Corrupted Kh2: Cool I'm Corrupted Oh yeah. *pulls ML123 out of pocket* ML123:Next time lets call a cab. Corrupted Kh2:Yakko said that too. *throws discord lolipop at ML123* Corrupted Mochlum: So, Pinkie, wanna- Corrupted Pinkie; OOOH YEEEAAAH! Corrupted Faves: SO MANY EDIT CONFLICTS 4th Wall: *Inexistant* Corrupted Redsox: WIT DA FORTH WAHL GOHN, EYE KAN SAI DIS: WII R EN AH KIEDS SHO! O, AHN REHD TXT FTW! WAIT, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Corrupted Kh2:Guys, We can't do plot points! Corrupted Faves: (Stabs Bob) PLOT POINT! Bob:WHAT THE HECK!? Corrupted Faves: What? I'm corrupted? Bob: BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STAB ME! Corrupted Kh2:Hold on *travels back in time* Corrupted Kh2: *travels back to the present* Okay back. Corrupted ML123:Okay Mr.Plot Twists. Corrupted Kh2:I'm sorry, I'm just easily distracted. Besides its not plot twisting, I'm just adding a short event to the episode. Corrupted Faves: IS MOCHLUM SAID WHAT I DID WAS A PLOT TWIST IM ACCUSING WHAT YOU DID, WHATEVER IT IS, A PLOT TWIST Corrupted Kh2: Wait, you dont know what I did? Corrupted Moch: How am I to blame for this? ORIGINAL CUT! IT MEANT TO BE A SMALL JOKE NOT EPISODE MATERIAL!!! Corrupted Faves: Dont remind me... anyways, yeah, thats what I said and thats what i gonna go with. Heres some milk (Shoves spoiled milk in Kh2's face) Corrupted Kh2:Thnaks Corrupted Faves, Its a little solid. *puts milk in Bob's mouth* Here chew it for me. Corrupted Bob: *chews milk* ...I WANT A SEWING MACHIIIINE!!! *cries* ACF and Twilight: .....We're the only ones left, huh? Corrupted Rarity: MINE! Corrupted Faves: Um... *Shoves the same lollipop that corrupted me and Redsox into ACF's and Twilight's face) ACF and Twilight: Dude. Lollipops don't corrupt us. Affenpinscher: Rawrlego, Chuck, and I hate this episode. We aren't corrupted. Rawr, let's go do some other stuff. Corrupted Faves: Well this was all time wasted... im bored.... (Stabs Bob again) Bob:WHAT THE HECK!?! WHY!?!? Corrupted Faves:(Shoves the corruption lollipop in Bob's face) Bob: (Becomes corrupted) ACF: -_- Chuck: Ok, I'm back. BUT I CANNOT BE CORRUPTED! (Someone throws lolipop at Chuck) Chuck: Mmmmmm, that tastes yummy! Corrupted Faves: Hey! Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Ponies Category:Discord Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Ponies Category:Discord Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Ponies Category:Discord Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Ponies Category:Discord